


Pushing Boundaries 推开界限

by jaja_be_ar



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaja_be_ar/pseuds/jaja_be_ar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>巴德已经为精灵们工作了许多年，不过从来没见过一个，直到有一天他发现一个精灵盯着他工作。<br/>这个精灵成为了他生活中的一部分。他们两个的关系慢慢热络起来。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushing Boundaries 推开界限

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pushing Boundaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116069) by [Sir_Nemo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Nemo/pseuds/Sir_Nemo). 



> 霍比特人kinkmeme题目地址：  
> http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/9471.html?thread=20782335#t20782335
> 
> 献给这三个棒棒的人（你们知道你们是谁）。第一位鼓励了我并一直耐心听我叨叨剧情和人物设置。第二位帮我检查了全文并给了非常有建设性的评价。第三位给了我许多好建议并一直都在那儿支持我。你们都赞呆了！

第一章

 

从任何角度来说这都不算一份艰难的工作。巴德所要做的仅仅是每周从长湖划船至湖河交汇处，河上游一点的码头。他在那儿将精灵们沿河送来的酒桶装上船。有时他得将装满了酒的桶送至河岸，让精灵们来领。总之，这花不了多大功夫，而相对于现任镇长治理下长湖人民的贫苦程度，酬劳颇为丰厚。最主要的是，这报酬能保证他家人的生计并带他们脱离贫民窟。并且，与精灵往来意味着镇长暂时还不想除掉他。这是个好活计。

            就算巴德已经干了两年，他也没有碰到过多少精灵。密林的精灵不喜欢与人类往来，尤其是在那片森林开始变得古怪以后。少有几个精灵与人类交涉重要事宜。除了这些事件以外，精灵们大多时候都自己处理，且巴德对涉入森林更深处并无兴趣；关于潜伏在这片暗影见长的密林里怪兽的故事在长湖长期以来极受欢迎，巴德自己也听过其中大半。就是这些故事让巴德从未担心别人会抢了自己的饭碗。

            巴德只瞥见过林中的怪兽几眼，因为他从未离开河岸太远。而他窥到的这点东西已足够令他胆寒，他时刻背着弓箭。

            他为自己从未在途中撞见任何人——精灵或者野兽——感到高兴。大绿林的精灵身上有些东西令人隐隐不安；第一眼望去，他们平淡无奇，略高，长得像人，但你看他们越久越能发现其中的古怪之处，越发觉得他们并不像人。他们身上总有些东西不对劲，他们太过敏锐，过于纤瘦。他们的步伐与腔调都与人类不同；他们对于这样轻盈而迅捷的行动方式感到习惯，健步如飞。他们的五官兼具精致与野性。

            一日，巴德正照常在领桶处将空桶运上船。他刚将所有桶安顿好并准备离开时，便发现自己被人盯着。他小心翼翼的将箭落在弓上，环顾四周。

            河的另一边，一个精灵站在树下。这是一个有着金色长发、银色发饰的男性精灵，他面色如霜，着丝质的衣衫。这精灵出神的望着他，对那瞄准自己的箭眼皮都不眨一下，未被惊动一分。

            巴德犹豫了，但最终他降下了自己的弓。他与精灵大眼瞪小眼了一会儿，随后巴德抽身去解拴在船上的绳子。他可没时间和精灵耗。

            当他一推码头随船漂走时，注意到那精灵仍立在那儿注视着，看起来万分无聊。巴德举手示意。精灵微微偏头，貌似是没弄清这手势的涵义。随后精灵转身消失在森林里。

            “杂种，”巴德在向长湖镇出发前咕哝了一句。

\- -

            之后他没想过那精灵，直到下一个星期他卸下酒桶时。他同时在那儿等了一会儿空的酒桶。卸下满桶后他在船上坐下，倚着横梁打量起天空来。为以防万一，他还竖着耳朵。

            他并没有坐久，听着水拍打着船身，这时林中传来一阵沙沙声。这声音足够刻意，以至于听者能意识到，其实发声者完全有能力掩盖住自己的所有动静。

            巴德望过去时正好一个瘦长的身影跃下了岸。那精灵在船上着陆，正在巴德前方，几乎一点没震动这船。这是上星期的那位精灵。凭着现在近一些的距离，巴德能更清楚地看到这精灵的样貌。他又高又瘦，与他同族无异。他穿着精灵的服饰，这衣服虽不华贵，但大概高昂的足以抵过巴德全部家产。初看他的脸是赏心悦目的——柔和的五官与一双浓眉。但像所有精灵那样，有些东西还是不对劲，盯他越久，这面目越看起来不真切。然后便是那双蓝的发亮的眼睛，这色泽是人类不曾有过的。

            “你要是为了酒来，它们在这儿，”巴德道，头冲着岸上指了指。这精灵根本不看那些桶。巴德等待片刻，看这精灵是不是要走。看来他没这个意思。

            “有什么我能为你做的？”巴德最终问道。

            精灵笑了。或者说这只算是他抽了下嘴角，他脸的剩余部分纹丝不动，但这可能是精灵所认为的微笑吧。他眯着眼看巴德。

            “我不常与人族打交道，”精灵说，他声线低沉，仔细斟酌着自己的用语。“像你这样的更是没有。”

            “什么？你指望我对你跪下行礼么？”巴德道，这令精灵又笑了，这次他的笑容大了些，稍稍露出了一点牙齿，但他没有回复。巴德冲自己叹了口气。他瞥了一眼滚滚坠下的酒桶，站起身走过那精灵，肩几乎掠过了对方的。他本可以稍改路线并完全绕过这精灵，但他没这么做，因为这是他的船，而他过于固执于此以至于掩饰不了这精灵令自己紧张的事实。

            当他收空桶时他非常清楚那精灵仍盯着自己，目光跟着他一路从岸边回到船上。

            “人们管你叫什么，人类？”精灵问，与此同时巴德经过他，将第一只桶拖入船中。

            “我一点不觉得自己欠你一个答案，”巴德嘟囔到。精灵抬起双眉，显然是被逗乐了，并等待片刻，在寂静中眼也不眨的注视着巴德，直到他最后不再坚持：

            “我叫巴德。那我能知道你叫什么么？”

            “这没必要。”

            “哦，真的么。”巴德放下那只桶，双手叉腰，瞪了那精灵一眼。“好吧，密林的没必要先生，你怎么高兴怎么来吧。不过我想在这之后你将无权对我的举止作评。”

            精灵笑了，笑声银铃一般。他们之后不再做声。精灵坐在一个桶上。当巴德将最后一个桶摆上船时，他等了一会儿，以便让那精灵收到下船的暗示。看样子精灵并没有这么做的意思，因此巴德只是耸了耸肩，松了船上的绳子。船开动了，被带入一阵急流，开始向湖行去。

            就在船接近湖时，精灵起身穿过甲板，一跃而起，优雅的落在了河岸上。他头也不回的跑入了森林。巴德只是摇了摇头。

 

\- -

            下一回巴德来时精灵又在那儿了，坐在一个桶上，两条修长的腿交叠在一起。巴德一看见他便翻了个白眼。

            “一如往常的礼貌，”精灵说。

            “我本以为以后将没有对我举止的任何评价。”

            “我从未这么保证过。”

            精灵微微转头看向森林，看着只有他自己能见到的东西。巴德又一次注意到精灵的非人之处，他们每一个动作都是仔细考虑过的。那时看样子不会再有更多的谈话了，于是巴德开始工作。他对于这精灵注意着自己的所有行为已经充分习惯。

            “你带着一只弓，”精灵在某个时刻点出。

            “是的，”巴德答道。“真高兴你注意到了这点。这森林里有些东西让我不想赤手空拳以对。不过你应该对他们十分了解。”

            精灵忽视了他的后半句话，偏头，问道：

            “所以你会用弓？”

            “不像精灵那么擅长。但我能正中靶心。”

            “你能射到那棵树么？”精灵问，指着河对岸的一棵树。那确实很远，但巴德放下手里的桶，抽出箭搭在弦上，瞄准，射了出去。箭破空而出，然后猛地扎进了那棵树。精灵只是赞许的点了点头。巴德不满的哼了一声。

            当巴德转身去对付那个桶时，精灵像森林的边界走去。

            “哦，也祝你有个好日子！（good day to you too！）”巴德冲着他喊了一句。精灵转身，举手示意，然后走了。

 

\- -

            他们没有多说话。看样子精灵光看他工作便能满足。巴德嘟嘟囔囔的，尤其是精灵挡到他路的时候。这一点看起来很容易逗乐这精灵。有时他会走到巴德前面，只为看他的反应。大多数时候巴德会绕过他，小声咒骂着。有时他会踹这精灵的脚踝，因为虽然这精灵有点儿古怪，且不算是一个合拍的同伴，他没有表现出任何敌意。一点挑衅行为反倒令精灵感到有趣。

            有一次他们在搬桶，好吧，巴德在搬桶而精灵看着他。他坐在一个桶上，做工精美的靴子靠在桶边。

            “你为什么做这份工作？”精灵问道。

            “收入好，”巴德回答，“相对而言这份工作比较简单，就算有被大型野兽袭击的可能。不过谢天谢地我侥幸避免了这样的命运。还有这份工作，据人们说，能避我于是非之外。”

            精灵抬起眉。巴德放下另一只桶，靠在上面歇气。

            “我没怎么受长湖镇长的待见，”他最后说，“做这份工作的时我能避免做任何….激怒他的事。”

            “此话怎讲？”

            巴德看了一眼精灵，即使那双蓝眼睛里除了心不在焉的好奇再无其他。

            “这意味着我有抗命不从，管不住自己的嘴，质疑权威的倾向——而实际情况需要这样的质疑。就是这一类玩意儿。”

            “所以你是个造反派。”

            “我不这么认为，不算是。我仅是拒绝服从那些不利民的指令。你难道不会这样做么？”

            精灵耸了耸肩。

            “精灵的统治者与人类的不同，不那么反复无常，更耐心也更贤明。”

            巴德笑出声，摇了摇头

            “以我的经验，他们都差不多——大多时候都是群一本正经的混蛋。”

            精灵也笑了，别过头去。这次的笑声更为低沉而沙哑。

            “总之，”巴德继续说。“我想远离是非，再说我是唯一一个愿意做这份工作的人，镇长可以尽管挑刺，但是他长期内不可能除掉我。你知道，我得养家糊口。”

            精灵听了这话，略微振作。

            “养家糊口？”他问道。

            “三个孩子。一个儿子，两个女儿。”

            “以及一个妻子？”

            “我妻子几年前去世了，”巴德道。

            “我对此深表遗憾。”

            巴德没有回应。他将剩余的桶卸下船并开始退岸。精灵留在岸上。他这次没有直接消失在林里，而是站在岸边注视着船。

            “下次再见！”巴德冲精灵喊道。精灵伸出手打了个招呼，然后一直留在岸边，直到巴德的身影在湖边消失。

 

\- -

       “我也有个儿子，”精灵说。巴德站在码头上看向他。精灵背对着他。他们正在等更多的空桶送来。巴德上下打量着精灵，他的华服和没有被岁月侵蚀的面孔，他明亮的蓝眼和这眼里的冰冷。很难将他想象为一个父亲。

       “还有一个妻子？”

       精灵微微偏头，他渐渐闭上眼。

       “你儿子的母亲？”

       “她不再与我们在一起了，”精灵答道。“这发生在一段时间以前。”

       “我很抱歉。”

       他们沉默了一会儿，直到听到桶漂下河来的声音。精灵跟着巴德到河岸边，看他开始将桶拖出水中。

       “我儿子说我老而乏味，”精灵说。“他觉得我应该对于外面的世界更好奇。”

       “他这么说有什么原因么？”巴德问，显然被逗乐了。

       “因为他和他的伙伴在外时离其他人太远了，我责骂了他。我的儿子在森林的巡逻队任职，离大部队太远意味着大麻烦。”

       “我明白。”

       巴德瞥了一眼精灵，与此同时将另一只桶带出河。他很好奇精灵在自己儿子每天冒险进入森林时有多担心。即使，他想，他儿子大概装备齐全，足以抵挡森林里的任何危险事物。但是，一个父亲总归是父亲。

       “所以，你现在是‘好奇’了？”巴德问。精灵耸了耸一边肩。“也差不多了，我猜，即使这里离你们的边境并不遥远。我们现在几乎就在边境旁边。”

       “如我所言，我不怎么与你们一族打交道。”

       “好吧，对你来说这应该是个意外之举。”

       他嘴角上挑，又形成了一个精灵的微笑。巴德不知道他有没有意识到自己话中的嘲讽意味。这就是与精灵打交道的弊端，不幸的是。

\- -

       这精灵令人不安地成了他生活的常态。更令人不安的是他竟然不介意他的陪伴，也不介意他看着自己工作。他开始习惯于在这精灵身边，他虽然古怪，但是时长选择已精灵的标准来表现得友善。他们闲聊，大多数时候与长湖镇和政治相关，有时关于他们的孩子。精灵看样子对于巴德的孩子有无限的兴趣，因为精灵中这样小的孩子不怎么常见。精灵自己的儿子早在几百年前便已成人，因此谈论巴德孩子的日常令精灵感到愉快。

       他们都不介意他们对话时常偏短且总是令人尴尬而突然地结束。巴德仍不知道精灵的名字，但是他觉得精灵总会在他愿意的时候告诉他的。

       事实证明他没有，除了有那么一次，他们的对话被迫缩短，因为突然有至少十几个精灵来到河岸，每个人都全副武装且看起来忧心忡忡。

       这精灵站了起来，朝那群精灵走了几步。巴德放下手中的桶，转向那群精灵。那群精灵飞快的扫来警惕的一眼。

       “怎么了？”精灵问道，语气中有巴德从未听到过的威严。

       “瑟兰迪尔王，”一个精灵说到。“北方有点麻烦。一支巡逻队碰到了蜘蛛。莱戈拉斯…”

       巴德看向那精灵，瑟兰迪尔，他突然浑身僵直，一阵无法描述的恐惧闪过那双蓝眼，随后很快被压制了下去。

       “莱戈拉斯负伤了，我的王，”那精灵说。

       瑟兰迪尔冲他们点头，最后匆匆看了一眼巴德，跑向了森林，剩下的精灵紧随其后。

\- -

       下一次巴德来到河边时，瑟兰迪尔没有向往常在那儿等着他。只是在他将大多数桶卸离岸边时瑟兰迪尔才从林子的边界出现。

       他小心翼翼的接近巴德，表情僵硬。

       “你儿子怎么样了？”巴德问道。

       “我的儿子…”瑟兰迪尔顿了顿。“他已痊愈。”

       “听到这个我很高兴。”

       瑟兰迪尔在沉默中凝视着巴德。

       “你正生我的气。”

       巴德只是不满的哼了一声作为应答，把最后一个酒桶抗到肩上走向岸边。瑟兰迪尔站在桶旁，看起来很不自在。对着这样一张僵硬的脸很难开口，但巴德清楚有些细小的事情他可以提一提，与此同时瑟兰迪尔的尴尬在他的姿势中更加突显出来。巴德放下最后一支桶并看向瑟兰迪尔。

       “我不喜欢被骗，”巴德说。

       “我只是保留了有些信息。”

       “不完全撒谎不算是不撒谎。我不是任何人的玩物。你本应告诉我，是的，我必须对你跪下行礼。”

       “人类的自尊心啊，”瑟兰迪尔叹到。

       “如你所说，我的陛下，”巴德嘟囔到，夸张的鞠了一躬。还没等瑟兰迪尔开口，他便回到了船上。瑟兰迪尔没有跟上去。

\- -

       瑟兰迪尔下一次没有来。没有精灵王的河岸显得有些空荡了。但与此同时，巴德的工作更早结束了。

\- -

       再下一次，巴德视线范围内也没出现任何精灵。巴德开始想这是否成了新的常态。他不知道自己是否介意。但是，当他发现有人正看着他时，他感到了一阵突然的期盼和喜悦，他不知道这些感觉源于何处。

       他转过身，发现那儿有一位精灵。令人失望的是那不是瑟兰迪尔，但这精灵身上有些与瑟兰迪尔的相似之处。这位精灵穿着更粗放的服饰；这是武士的制服而不是贵族的。他有着金发和深色的眉，而当这精灵接近巴德时，他发现他的双眼有与瑟兰迪尔一般的色泽，但这眼里确没有一丝冰冷。

       “你一定是巴德了，”精灵说，他的声音很轻快，但是里面含着一点傲慢。

       “你是？”巴德问，将一只桶装入船中。

       “莱戈拉斯。”

       “瑟兰迪尔之子？”

       “没错。”莱戈拉斯跟他进了船。“我可以坐下来么？”

       “我能看出来，不像你的父亲，你还有点修养。请便。”

       莱戈拉斯坐在一个桶上，双腿交叠的方式像极了他的父亲。

       “我能帮你做什么？”巴德问。

       “我只想更好的了解你一下。 我的父亲很看重你。你应该能想象这不常发生。”

       巴德哼了一声。

       “他现在还在处理….好吧。”莱戈拉斯以一声长叹结束了这个句子。

       他们之后便不再说话，莱戈拉斯像他父亲一样看着巴德装船。儿子比父亲更加生动，焦躁（restless）。他听着密林里传来的噪声，转过头，即使巴德没有意识到任何异常。

       “你到底为什么在这里？”巴德问，放下一只桶并双手叉腰。

       “我父亲没有派我来，如果这是你有所顾虑的。”

       巴德咬到了自己的舌头。

       “你生他的气，”莱戈拉斯陈述到。

       “他没告诉我他是个国王。而我只是个无名小卒。这感觉像是他在逗我玩。”

       “我保证他没这个意思。大概。总之，我父亲并不习惯于承认错误，更别说道歉了。”莱戈拉斯的微笑中有一丝苦涩，但他尽量使这个微笑看起来更加自然。“他倾向于循序渐进。在你的情况下，介于你们的寿命，这算是一个正确的选择。因此，我决定亲自处理这件事。”

       “你父亲知道你在这儿么？”巴德问。

       “他马上就会知道，”莱戈拉斯答。“绿林的王子去哪儿都会有人通报。”

       “所以这就是你的计划？”

       “你下次来时他便会找你谈话。我保证。”

       “万一我不想和他谈呢？”巴德咕哝道。

       “当你看到我的时候，你看起来确实有点失望。那你是在期待谁呢？”

       巴德看了看笑的一脸无害的莱戈拉斯。

       “我恨聪明的小孩，”巴德暗自抱怨，莱戈拉斯咯咯直笑。巴德等着莱戈拉斯重新摆上客套的表情，即使他的眼里还闪着戏谑的光芒，然后巴德道：

       “我必须走了。我希望你别因此惹什么麻烦。”

       “不算太多麻烦。”莱戈拉斯耸耸肩。

       “别让那老混蛋对你指手画脚，”巴德说。“你是个好孩子。”

       “我会保证传达到这个信息。”莱戈拉斯说。

       “等等，啥？”

       不过莱戈拉斯已经起身离去。看样子在终结对话上，他和他父亲一样擅长。巴德考虑过冲他喊话，不过最终决议瑟兰迪尔偶尔也应该被人叫叫混蛋，他比一般人更需要这个说法。

 

\- -

       如莱戈拉斯所说，瑟兰迪尔下一次确实在那儿等着他。还没等到巴德靠岸，瑟兰迪尔就上了甲板，他眉心陷下一条深深地沟壑，与此同时以令人不适的距离靠向巴德。

       “你和莱戈拉斯谈过了，”瑟兰迪尔说。他的语调中有一丝威胁，仿佛与他的子嗣交谈是一种冒犯。巴德平静的对上他的凝视。随后他突然微笑，而当这个微笑使瑟兰迪尔眨眼时，他笑的更大了。

       巴德从他身边走过检查甲板上的桶。瑟兰迪尔紧随其后，看起来有些犹疑。

       “是的，我们谈过，”巴德说。“我不认为这哪里过了，毕竟是他来找我的。”

       瑟兰迪尔沉吟一声。

       “你们俩谈了什么。”

       “看情况，”巴德说。“他怎么告诉你的？”

       瑟兰迪尔蹙眉。他开口欲言，却被巴德打断了。

       “你可能是个国王，但我无所谓，你不是我的王，而我与你儿子的对话就那样，仅限于我们二人之间。”

       “你还在生我的气。”瑟兰迪尔听起来被逗乐了。巴德转过身，朝他走去，以牙还牙的靠近瑟兰迪尔，即使这意味着他必须伸长脖子以便对上瑟兰迪尔的双眼。

       “你想要什么？一个道歉？”瑟兰迪尔问道，眯起双眼，唇边闪过一个嘲讽的笑容。

       “哦，不。这样就行啦。”巴德说，随后推了瑟兰迪尔一把。瑟兰迪尔出于惊讶，失去了平衡，被绊了一跤然后从甲板上掉了下去。巴德听到精灵坠入水中的声音，看都没看瑟兰迪尔一眼。他拿起一只桶，朝岸边走去。

       当他回到船上以后瑟兰迪尔正坐在甲板上，浑身湿透，他脸上贴着湿发，怒视巴德。

       “你已经基本上被原谅了，”巴德说到，然后笑出了声。令他惊讶的是，瑟兰迪尔也笑了，很快抬起手遮住这个笑容然后转过身去。巴德耸了耸肩然后继续将桶卸下船，与此同时瑟兰迪尔还坐在那儿，慢慢在甲板上形成了一个小水洼。起码他还能足够礼貌，将靴子中的水倒回河里去。

       当巴德将所有桶都移到岸上后，他做到瑟兰迪尔边上，并不算近，因为他不想也被弄湿。

       “你真是满是惊喜，长湖镇的巴德。没人这样对我干过。”

       “我会有什么代价？人头落地？”

       “我可不能这么做，是吗？”

       巴德考虑了一下他说的话。

       “我觉得实际上你可以，因为你是个国王。镇长大概会很高兴。不过如果你不这么做我会感激不尽。”

       “我并不希望看到你的孩子们失去父亲，”瑟兰迪尔最终说。

       “我很高兴，”巴德答道。他们静静的在一起坐了一会儿。

       “莱戈拉斯其实告诉了我一部分你们的对话。”

       “哦？”

       “别让那老混蛋对你指手画脚？”

       巴德紧张地笑了一声。瑟兰迪尔微微偏头，手指捋过自己的湿发。

       “我对‘老’这个部分并不认同，”瑟兰迪尔点明。

       “但是你确实挺老？我的意思是，你是个精灵。”

       “我与你相比确实年老，但精灵的时间概念与你们不同。”

       “务必一直提醒自己这点，”巴德说到，站了起来。他走过瑟兰迪尔并草草的揉了揉他的头发，然后他意识到这是他第一次如此随意且没有任何目的的碰这精灵。巴德僵住了，几乎转头去看瑟兰迪尔，但是他继续朝码头走去，开始解开绳结。他偷偷看了瑟兰迪尔一眼，他还坐在原来的位置上，看起来随性的几乎不自然。当瑟兰迪尔发现巴德正看着自己时，有些东西在他眼里闪过，巴德在这样的距离下看不出那是什么。

       当船离开码头时，瑟兰迪尔走了。

 

\- -

       这之后没什么反响，起码巴德什么都没发现。他们继续与对方在河边的会面，巴德继续抱怨起长湖镇长还有他的小丑们。有一次会面相对突然地结束了，那时瑟兰迪尔本来一直听着巴德说话，然后突然抬起头，说到：

       “如果你愿意，我可以让你成为新的长湖镇长。”

       “我没兴趣。”

       瑟兰迪尔半眯着眼看着巴德。

       “我真的不想欠你任何东西，”巴德说。

       “或者是你想起了你先祖的失败，并惧怕自己会有重蹈覆辙的命运。”

       “你什么意思？”

       “你的先祖在河谷，是吗？当龙来的时候。”瑟兰迪尔顿了顿。“那个没能屠龙的人。”

       巴德看着瑟兰迪尔，而精灵礼貌的注视并没有泄露任何东西。

       “那天精灵们也没怎么出手相援，”巴德提到，声音中夹着一点警告。

       “我得让我的臣民安然无恙。我没有理由带我的人民卷入一场没必要的杀戮。”

       “河谷的人民也没有必要承受这场杀戮，”巴德吐出这话。瑟兰迪尔耸了耸他苗条的肩膀。

       “最先是矮人的金子引来了史矛革。”

       “若他再次苏醒，精灵会支援长湖镇么？”

       瑟兰迪尔沉默良久，望向碧蓝的天空。

       “我的林中有一股黑暗力量，一个寄生在蜘蛛中的恶魔，污秽之物已扎根于我的家园。我光是应付它们便已使出浑身解数。而同时有消息称半兽人的数目正在滋长并走出山林，暗影渐增。”瑟兰迪尔转头看向巴德，他的蓝眼闪烁着。“让我们希望，长湖镇的巴德，龙不会再度苏醒。”

 

\- -

       “人们开始注意了，”巴德说，将一个桶带上岸。瑟兰迪尔如往常那样背靠着树望着他。

       “注意到什么？”

       “这些送桶的旅程比往日要长。”

       “你的孩子问你了？”瑟兰迪尔听起来被逗乐了。

       “哦，我的孩子们知道，”巴德说。“很难对他们保守什么秘密。而且我也不想。好吧，他们还不知道你是个权贵，我还没弄清怎么告诉他们这点。”巴德厚脸皮的笑了一下。“他们对你很好奇，主要是对精灵。”

       “也许我应该见见他们。”

       “你？去长湖镇？”巴德笑了。

       “怎么？”瑟兰迪尔双唇微弯。

       “我只是觉得你，”巴德意味不明的冲着瑟兰迪尔身上的精美服饰摆了摆手。“融不入这个场景。”

       “你想让我去一趟么？”

       “不，”巴德说，声音里的所有玩味都消失了。“不，不。那会…不。”

       瑟兰迪尔笑了，于是巴德为以防万一又加了一连串“不”。

 

\- -

       “你知道，还有一件事我闹不明白，”巴德说。他们都坐在船里的桶上。瑟兰迪尔双腿交叠，盯着自己的指甲，他凝视巴德，然后冲他皱了皱眉，脑袋以令人熟悉的方式微微偏了偏。

       “你为什么老来这里？”

       瑟兰迪尔嘲弄的笑了一下。

       “我不是一直都在这里，”他答道。“只是你在这儿的时候。”

       “是啊，但是我经常来这儿。难道你不用日理万机什么的么？”

       “一个国王总可以有些爱好？”

       “我对于你来说只是这样？”巴德问。

       “你还想要什么样的称呼？”瑟兰迪尔打听到。

       “我有什么选择？”

       巴德看向瑟兰迪尔。瑟兰迪尔皱起眉头，看样子是考虑了起来。

       “我没有精灵与人类私交的经验。”瑟兰迪尔犹豫道，对他来说这不寻常，但是他能再继续讲时突然转向了森林。巴德什么都没听到，不过这因为他不是个精灵。一个眼熟的精灵走了过来。

       “莱戈拉斯，”瑟兰迪尔喊道。

       “我很抱歉打搅了你们，”莱戈拉斯对巴德说到，巴德只是点了点头。随后莱戈拉斯转向自己的父亲，用精灵语快速的说了起来。看起来这非常紧急，但不算是个灾难。

       瑟兰迪尔专心听着，时不时点头。莱戈拉斯说完时，瑟兰迪尔沉默半霎，随后应答了他。他的声音中带着威严，莱戈拉斯像个士兵一样笔直的站着。

       显然他们已经决定好了，因为瑟兰迪尔站了起来。他们都冲巴德颔首，巴德只是微微摆了摆手示意他们可以走了。莱戈拉斯冲他明朗而亲切地笑了，与此同时瑟兰迪尔已经下了船。

       他们很快消失在了林中。巴德开始了工作。

 

\- -

       三天过后巴德正在家里与大女儿西格莉德缝补一些衣服，小女儿蒂尔达坐在角落里玩着一个木娃娃。

       突然，巴德的儿子，贝恩，跑进了房间。男孩兴奋的蹦蹦跳跳。巴德放下了手头的衣服。

       “贝恩，镇静。怎么了？”

       贝恩大大的笑了，试图回答了几次，但是因为过于激动而组不成他们可以理解的句子。终于，在深呼吸了几次以后，他脱口而出：

       “精灵！”

       巴德起身，他的椅子哐当一声倒在了地上。

       “他不会，”巴德沉声咆哮了一句。

       “谁不会？”西格莉德问。

       “不会干嘛？”蒂尔达接着说。

       “我要杀了那个混蛋。”

       巴德朝大门走去。他的孩子们看着彼此然后跑向巴德。他们得实实在在地跑才能跟上他们父亲的脚步。

       精灵们不难找，有上百号人，看起来半个镇子都聚在这儿了，人们紧紧的贴在一起，因为大家都想看看精灵，但是又没人想靠的太近。巴德穿过人群，走到中心。

       瑟兰迪尔带着五个全副武装的精灵，其中一个就是莱戈拉斯。瑟兰迪尔的衣服比他平时与巴德相会时更加精美，他头上带着一个皇冠样的东西，是木头做的。这群高而容光焕发的生物与长湖镇不修边幅的男女格格不入。他们看起来很危险，眼神警惕，他们的武器虽然还在鞘中，但是仍比这镇上的任何东西锋利，而他们深色铠甲与白皙肤色形成的鲜明对比让整个长湖镇失色。

       长湖镇长在这儿几乎卑躬屈膝，低着头与瑟兰迪尔交谈。瑟兰迪尔没看他，而是在人群中搜寻着什么。当巴德和他的孩子们走出人群的边界时，瑟兰迪尔的嘴唇抽动了一下，随后他朝他们走去。当蒂尔达意识到精灵有多高的时候她手臂紧紧环着巴德，有点喘粗气。

       “好吧，礼貌点，记得鞠躬。”巴德小声对他的孩子们说。

       瑟兰迪尔在他们面前停下，他们全家都行了跪礼，瑟兰迪尔唯一的应答是略显好奇的偏头。巴德起身，所有围绕着精灵王和他士兵们的人们都退了开来。巴德能看到镇长犹豫着到底要不要和瑟兰迪尔说话。他决定不这么做，但是怒瞪了巴德一眼。

       “你在这做什么，”巴德向前靠了点，小声嘶声着为了不让任何人听到。

       “只是一个友好的造访。”

       “在我特地叫你别来之后？”

       瑟兰迪尔只是微笑。巴德环视了一下盯着他的长湖人民。他不能在这样的情况下进行一场对话，尤其是镇长盯着的时候。因此他用另一只手抓住西格莉德的手，她回握着他的手。巴德开始拉着他的孩子们回家。精灵们肯定跟在后面，因为人群都毫无障碍的给巴德退开了一条路，而且巴德的孩子们都忍不住往后瞧。巴德直到回家都没有回头，而且他有那么一秒还想直接在瑟兰迪尔面前甩上门。这没有任何好处。

       因此在瑟兰迪尔与其他几个精灵用精灵语交谈时，巴德等在门边。最后，只是他还有莱戈拉斯走进了房子，他们为了不撞到低矮的天花板低着头。

       “坐下吧，”巴德咬牙切齿的说到。瑟兰迪尔坐在一个桌子上，如常交叠着双腿。莱戈拉斯递给巴德一个包裹。

       “这是什么？”

       “一份小礼，给你孩子的，”瑟兰迪尔答道。巴德犹豫着，但是最终还是接受了它，将它放在自己身边的椅子上。莱戈拉斯在打量了一圈以后坐在了一张床上。西格莉德，贝恩还有蒂尔达都坐在巴德身边，半好奇半害怕的看着这两个精灵。精灵们看了回去，带着一样多的好奇，因为他们从未见过这么多孩子。

       “这是密林的瑟兰迪尔还有莱戈拉斯，”巴德说。“这是我的孩子，西格莉德，贝恩还有蒂尔达。”

       “我的荣幸，”瑟兰迪尔说到，抬起头。莱戈拉斯仅是点了点头。

       “你是父亲的精灵朋友？”西格莉德问。瑟兰迪尔颔首。

       “你是个贵族什么的么？”贝恩问道，从自己姐姐的发问那里得来一点勇气。“因为爸爸让我们鞠躬，我们对镇长都不鞠躬。还有，你戴着个皇冠之类的东西？”

       瑟兰迪尔冲巴德抬起双眉，巴德没回应他的注视，只是转向贝恩。

       “这只是个寻常的屈膝礼。但没错，他是密林之王。”

       孩子们大吸一口气，盯着瑟兰迪尔，仿佛他突然变成其他什么玩意儿了，他们骤然变得比之前还要好奇和羞涩。

       “一个寻常的屈膝礼不是意味着你不能叫他混蛋么？”贝恩突然问。莱戈拉斯咳嗽了一声，不得不转过去。

       “你就这么教导他们说话，”瑟兰迪尔说。

       “你现在开始该习惯我叫你混蛋了，”巴德说。孩子们已经将注意力转到了莱戈拉斯身上，他看起来在所有注视之下有些不自在，他握着刀柄的手微微颤抖。

       “那他是谁？”贝恩问道。“他的盔甲和刀很酷。”

       “他是瑟兰迪尔的儿子。”

       “不会吧，”蒂尔达说。“他这么高。”

       “他是个王子么？”西格莉德叹道。

       “是的。”巴德看着莱戈拉斯。“你们何不去和莱戈拉斯聊一会儿呢，因为我要和我的朋友说几句话。”

       莱戈拉斯惊慌半霎，几乎转向他父亲求援，不过巴德已经将孩子们引向他。孩子们都有点拘谨，不过蒂尔达爬上了床，靠在莱戈拉斯的手臂边上。

       “你很漂亮，”她说

       “呃，谢谢？”

       “将就一下，”巴德对他说，然后走向瑟兰迪尔。

       “你的孩子们很可爱，”瑟兰迪尔只是满意的说了一句。

       “你在这干嘛？”巴德怒声道。

       “如我所言，只是拜访一下。”

       “国王们不‘只是拜访一下’，尤其是到这个镇子，尤其是对我这样的人。”

       瑟兰迪尔闭上眼，随后他转头看向正和莱戈拉斯一起玩耍的孩子们，但是巴德抓住了他的下巴，强迫他看向自己。

       “听着，镇长已经指控我对人们灌输反叛思想。他针对我挖苦我。我不要这样这样的注意，我得保证我孩子们的安全。”

       瑟兰迪尔想了想。他握住巴德的手腕，迫使他的手放了下去。指尖微凉，而这触碰是坚定的。

       “你在我没这么做之前就已汇集了这样的注意。你所有对改变的呼吁，所有对镇长做的小动作。你已被针对了许久。是的，我的行动改变了什么。现在镇长知道你和你的家庭都在精灵王的保护之下，而且若有什么事发生在你身上，会有后果随之而来。长湖镇与精灵的交易给你们带来很多收益，镇长不会这样冒险。贪婪驱动政治。”

       瑟兰迪尔放开了巴德的手腕，将手放在大腿上。

       “我能永远仰赖这玩意儿么？哦，这个——随便是什么——我们之前的关系？”

       “就算你不想再见到我，我也不希望你的家庭受到任何伤害。”

       “但是你自己呢？万一精灵王又找到了另一个‘爱好’？”

       瑟兰迪尔突然看了上去，他困惑的皱眉。看样子他还没有准备好回答，因此巴德转向了孩子们。莱戈拉斯刚刚像贝恩和蒂尔达解释了什么东西，而西格莉德编着他的头发。莱戈拉斯看起来像是被困住了，试图和孩子们保持一点距离。

       “好吧，孩子们。”巴德双手合十。“别再烦我们的精灵朋友了。他们要走了。”

       巴德忽视了孩子们的抱怨，他们从床上爬起来然后缠住他，都试图冲他说话。瑟兰迪尔已经在门边准备离开，看着他们。

       “下次再见，”巴德道。瑟兰迪尔点了点头，而巴德发誓当他说这话时，他看到瑟兰迪尔脸上流露了一点安心的意味。他的孩子们突然决定最后看看那实际上并不可怕且挺有趣的精灵王，因此他们鱼贯而出，跟着他，一边说话一边粘着他，这令瑟兰迪尔感到惊吓。

       巴德转向莱戈拉斯，他正对付着那编到一半的头发。

       “我希望他们没带来多大麻烦。”

       “啊，不，他们挺好的，虽然有点过于热情，”莱戈拉斯说。“你和ada说话的时候看起来很忧虑。”

       “只是，如果他决定撤回他的保护，我最后会被人从背后刺死。”

       “他不会的。”

       “他要是这么干了我不会怪他，我从认识他第一天开始就骂他，对他很粗鲁。”

       莱戈拉斯边笑边摇头。

       “他不会的，相信我。他喜欢你。”

       巴德开口发问，但是莱戈拉斯从他身边走过，出了门。巴德跟着他。瑟兰迪尔终于用其他精灵转移了孩子们的注意，那帮精灵看起来同时游移不定，好奇，惊吓，还被逗乐了。巴德朝孩子们走去，将他们带到自己身边。他们和精灵们又聊了几句，随后精灵们走了，如他们来的时候那样突然。

       “我们在捣更多乱之前赶快进屋吧。”

       孩子们开始唧唧喳喳，巴德温柔地将他们带进屋，并确保锁上了门。他没注意到西格莉德已经拿起了精灵们留下的包裹，并拆开了它。他只听到西格莉德愉快地赞叹了一声。她提起一条裙子，是精灵做得，且是光芒四射白色。蒂尔达和贝恩从包裹里拿出了他们的衣服。

       “太美了，”西格莉德说。

       “它们可能还太大了一点，”巴德说。“我们明天再说。”

       “但是爸爸，我想现在试试！”蒂尔达抱怨道，紧紧抱着自己的衣服。

       “不，不，现在是年轻小姐们和房主的睡觉时间。来吧。”

       将孩子们安顿下来花了点时间，但是最终他们都沉入梦乡。巴德迟迟无法入睡，听着镇上的声音，湖的水声，还有孩子们持续不断的呼吸声。他凭桌上明亮的烛光看着孩子们安详的睡脸。

       他看了眼精灵们送来的衣物，是丝质的，且比巴德见过的任何东西都更加精致。他不想让孩子穿这些衣服，不想让他们太显眼了。

       突然他在一阵喘息下咕哝了一阵。他的生活怎么了？最初，他碰到瑟兰迪尔时这精灵不过是令人讨厌的一个怪人。他现在还是有些怪，至少从长湖镇民对他的反应看来是这样。因此，变的人不是瑟兰迪尔，是巴德。他现在与精灵王如此合得来，而且…

       莱戈拉斯说，瑟兰迪尔喜欢他，这到底什么意思？他自己没意识到，因为很难从那张脸上看出什么名堂来。

       另一方面，瑟兰迪尔任由自己胡来，而他是个国王。再者，巴德并没有把他当个国王对待。

       他希望，像他一直希望的，他妻子现在能在这儿。她一直都是巴德可以一诉衷肠的人。现在与这个角色最接近的人便是瑟兰迪尔。这又说明了什么？

       瑟兰迪尔喜欢静观其变。但这从来不是巴德的选择，巴德不能像瑟兰迪尔那样忍这么久。他们这样不会有任何结果，除非巴德自己令他们像成年人一样谈谈这事。

       当巴德终于做出一个决定时，桌上的蜡烛早已燃尽。这可能不是他这辈子做过最好的决定，但是巴德是个固执的人。当他终于徘徊到床前时，他仿佛感到肩上的重压完全减轻了，他几乎马上睡着了。

\- -

       后来几天巴德一直十分不安。他一遍又一遍的在脑内演练着假想的对话，总是对一些细节做改动，稍作调整，他很清楚这些演练与实际情况应该不会相符。

       他的孩子们注意到了，聪明而顺理成章地将这一切与精灵的造访联系起来。巴德制止他们的提问时略显生硬，马上便后悔自己这么做了。他随后和他们坐下来然后告诉他们自己一点也不担心镇长的反应。西格莉德没有被骗到，但是她在此后便没再开口。

       至少巴德说的话有一部分是真的。他有些担心，因为镇长什么动静都没有。精灵们离开以后镇长没找他说什么，这反而令他在长湖镇工作时更加戒备。有可能瑟兰迪尔离开巴德家后对镇长进行了一次公事访问。如果这是真的，这访问里必定包含了一定的威胁因素。巴德若能确定这是实际情况，他就不用在孩子们离家时提心吊胆。现在这段时间，他的孩子们有可能一去不返，被逮捕，甚至更糟。

       这当然没有发生。但是巴德仍然忧心忡忡，坐立不安。

       他去河边拿桶的日子到了。他上船时手颤抖着，必须集中精神让自己的手稳住。

\- -

       一个熟悉的高挑身影正等着他——瑟兰迪尔在那儿。精灵身上已经没有任何令他不安的东西了，一切都太过熟悉。巴德看着他，胃因紧张和期待翻搅着，仿佛他又变回了一个毛头小子。

       瑟兰迪尔的表情没有反映出他到底是想要一个交心还是平常的会面，一个他们至少已经重复了二三十次的会面。

       巴德在船上等着瑟兰迪尔上甲板。他宁愿让这个对话在自己的地盘上发生，因为他还想有至少这么一点优势。

       “你是怎么弄清在我来时准时出现的？”巴德问。

       “猜得好，”瑟兰迪尔说，如常在一个桶上坐下。巴德想这是否意味着瑟兰迪尔总是站在这里几个小时只为等他，但是一个国王可不可能这么做，没错吧？好吧，你永远参不透精灵们。

       “孩子们对你慷慨的赠礼十分感激，”巴德说。

       “这些礼物还合他们的心意吗？”

       “有几件略大了一点，但是我们能搞的定。我有点惊讶，你竟然没有给我捎几件衣服。”

       瑟兰迪尔发出了一阵低声轻笑。他说话时，声线带着掂量过的戏谑意味。

       “哦，相信我，我本是很乐意给你带几件更好的衣服的。但我后来想这应该行不通。有些事正烦扰着你。”最后一句是个陈述句。“与我的来访有关？”

       巴德叹道。他花了好长时间弄清怎么开始这个特别的对话。看样子，他在脑中演练了一整个星期并没有起多大作用。

       “这确实让我感到你在勒索我多花些时间和你在一起，这本身不是一件妥当的事，但我知道你能做出这种事。但你知道吗，我发现我一点都不介意。”

       瑟兰迪尔只是沉吟作为回复，因此巴德决定开门见山。

       “莱戈拉斯告诉我，你喜欢我。”

       瑟兰迪尔滴水不漏。

       “他这么干了？”

       “是。这句话分量不小。这也不是第一次莱戈拉斯试图告诉我这个了。而我也知道，你不是最擅长处理感情方面事情的人。我能看出你多在乎你的儿子，但是他对此有多少了解？你大多时候都像对待士兵一样对待他。”

       “别提我儿子。”

       “好，我知道了，这完全是另一个话题。这不过是我的一个发现。因此，我不得不考虑，我错过了多少东西？”

       瑟兰迪尔没有看他，只是盯着自己的靴子。他还可以自持。巴德不得不佩服这一点，如果有人问他类似的问题，他大概会逃跑之类的。他等着瑟兰迪尔作答。等了又等。过了将近十分钟后，巴德最后继续道：

       “你知道，我不能一整天耗在这里。”

       瑟兰迪尔看向他，因被打断而略显不悦。

       “你们人类总是如此，没有时间。”

       “不像你们。这怎么了？”

       “这…这很有意思。”

       “好，所以我很有意思。还有别的什么吗？”

       又一次，瑟兰迪尔开始犹豫。巴德叹了口气。

       “那我先说了。我很希望能每次都见到你，以一种我不理解的方式期待着，我不理解，因为我没时间想这些事。我觉得这样更好，若不这样，我的孩子不会高兴。”

       “你曾有个妻子，”瑟兰迪尔喃喃道。

       “你难道不觉得我每天都思念着她么？不过，”巴德咬着自己脸颊的内侧。“不过和你在一起，也不那么难熬了。”

       他们沉默片刻，瑟兰迪尔只是看着他。即使巴德有点不耐烦且感到有些犯蠢，他还是给了瑟兰迪尔思考的时间。瑟兰迪尔的声音沉静，毫不居高临下，他道：

       “精灵垂青于一个凡人，并不理智。”

       巴德走向了他，手搭在自己的大腿上，靠的过于近了。

       “从我的角度看，问题在于，你对于哪个会更后悔，接受，还是不接受这个机会。”

       瑟兰迪尔端详了他许久，尤其是他的双眼。巴德试图在对上他视线时不眨眼，但他不过是个凡人罢了。瑟兰迪尔一只手搭上他的肩，这碰触轻柔却又不确定。随后他笑了，巴德将这视为一个征兆，因此他倚的近了些，吻了他，轻缓地。

       “有一天你会越界，”当这个吻结束时，瑟兰迪尔说到，不过他听起来并不气恼。

       “我已经把你推进河里一次了，因此我不知道我还能过分到什么地步。”

       瑟兰迪尔唯一的应答是环过巴德的双臂，将头靠在他的肩上。他们这样保持了一会儿，巴德试图找出瑟兰迪尔心跳的声音，不过没怎么找到，而瑟兰迪尔一动不动。最后巴德挣开这个拥抱，抱怨道：

       “这对你的背不好。”

       瑟兰迪尔慢慢松开他，仿佛他可以永远这么抱着他。

       “而且，我还有活要干，”巴德说。他提起第一支桶，瑟兰迪尔跟着他。感觉什么都没变。

 

注：

（（然后他们幸福快乐的生活在了一起。至少，在矮人们出来之前。

 

       去他的矮人。））

 

 


End file.
